The wrong Talons
by Piper-st
Summary: A story about two good friends Sara and Janny. Boot are Talons but only fesh one. the war is since weeks over. but something is wrong. but what. they two come on the tracks to a huge conspiracy. i hope you all like it and tell me your opinion
1. Chapter 1

The waking up siren let Sara high shrink in her bed. She wiped her Eyes and looked to the second bed in the room where her best Friend Janny was snoring. Loud snoring. Sara takes one of her Boots and shoot after her Janny. "Jan. get up you sleepyhead. And stop snoring!" Sara gets up and took her Talon uniform on. "Sasa you are a such an insensitive rude. Let me sleep." "No change. Sweat hard. Or will you again nothing for breakfast?" Sara began to wash her Hair. After she was finish she take a lot of styling gel to put her wild hair down. As she noticed Janny sleep again she took her wet towel and put it at her head. "Come up body." "Men!" Janny throw the towel away of her heat. "You can be so gross!" Sara smiled. "Like your new Sarge? What was his name again?" "Snaps. He is so an asshole." Sara laughs. "You can laugh. You have such luck after one week her chief of the crystal lap number six and personally assistants of the MC." "I know!" Sara grin. "Come get up. I am hungry."

After the two left her room and entered the corridors of the flying Terra cyclonis the went to the cantina. "And have you today again the normal shift?" Sarra ask her friend. "Yes sure. Again I at the day shift. Always every second stand at attention and salute. That's so heavy."

"what see I say. Sitting the hole day in a dark room with many Nerds and make standard Crystaly. I thought I can make something special. Developed new ones. But not this." Janny looked a little bit surprised about that answer. "but you have also a lot of reliefs. I mean. Lunch with the MC. Wow. Not even my Sarge get this honor before." "Is it any wonder? He was not the best Talon in the Sky knight wars. Was I hear about him." Janny grin. "Yes he is not a genius. But did you noticed that we joint cyclons when the war was over?" "Yeah but how we should know this. I mean the basic training in the academy and the flying school. That take one an half year." Sara looked at her black air friend. "Yeah you right Sasa. But did you also noticed some of the other guards are. A little bit cautious to us two." "yes I noticed that too. But we can new. What do you think. Wait a half year and we are normal talons." The two entered the cantina. The boot take a tablet and get in the queue by the food spending. "hey Janny." Janny turns and look in the red glasses of a standard Talon. "Morning Mike." "and are you ready again for Snaps?" Janny rolled her eyes. "Not really but what for a choice I have." The boot giggle. "Hey. Sara you are also here?" mike ask. "Yeah. Where I should be?" "maybe in your lap eating with the Nerds." "Jolly joker!" Sara grins. Mike and Janny talk a little bit about the new and the resisters against cyclonis. But nothing what was important enough for Sara. She has put a small piece of Paper out of her uniform and a pen and start to make calculation on the tablet. Short she was for the window where she get her breakfast a heavy armored talon with long black Hair push here away and take her place in queue. So Sara was behind him. "Hey. What you thing you are. The end of the queue is behind!" Sara scream at him. The guy take his breakfast looked angry and Sara and go away. "Sara did you know how this was?" Janny ask frighten. "no? how?" "the dark Ace. The dark sky knight. The man how defet the most sky knights." Sara Looked surprised after the guy. "Really. So strong he doesn't look like." "the next!" the canteen help scream. Sara go fast a step forward at get her breakfast. Egg with breath and juice. Then she searched a table and sat down and start to eat. After Janny was sitting down in front of her the go one. " I Don't know he eats with us normal talons." Janny looked to Dark Ace. He was sitting two table next to them. "ignore him. Maybe he cannot take it anymore to eat with MC and the generals." "yeah yes. Know I know what I want ask you." "what?" Sara asked. "how is MC private?" "boa. Not really special. She is nice and relax and we talk a many about crystals but I think after the war she can be relax." "aha." Janny only confirmed at take fork of the eggs at put it in her mouth. "Jak. That taste like a old boot." "the worse the food the better the army." Sara explained. "Haha. Very funny. Nerd!" Sara show her a angry view. "you know I don't mean it so." "I know Jan!" then the finished her breakfast.

Sara entered her lap. She was the only how wears a Talon uniform. But she was also the oiliest Crystal expert after the Master how has the flying and battle license. "Chief!" the first scientist said to her. "morning. Phil. What we have today?" "so we make 200 pieces of the wind crystals and 300 cooking ones. Also the 5 Special water crystal are finished." "That is good. Something else?" "yes the Master wants to see you." Sara looked surprised at him." "When?" "soon as Possible!" "good. Give me the 5 water I go to her I can take them also with me."

"Master Cyclonis!" Sara bowed in front of her. "Ah nice to see you again Sara. And that are the new Water crystals." "yes Master! There were finished today morning." "good. Guard take them and bring it in my rooms!" a guard take the crystals from Sara and go away. "So I want to speak to you Sara. What degree of service you have to time?" "I am Corporal. Master." "good. Now you are lieutenant. Is that a Problem for you?" Sara looked at her. "Do you kidding? That is great. For what I get this honor." "for your work in the Lap. Before you take the command in Lap number 6 it was one of the slowest and lazy ones of all in Atmos now it is one of the primary ones. I will that you coordinate all laps here in cyclonis." "Thanks Master I don't disappoint you." "That I hope too." "Also you need a guard. I hear about your best Friend. Janny. She had problems with Snaps. True?" "yes Master." Sara answered. "she should be your guard and assistants." "Thanks Master!" "good. Sara you can know leave. You have sure many work to do. I want a report tomorrow." "yes Master cyclonis." Sara Turns at go normal out of the room. After she hear the closing the door behind her. She starts to cheer. "Yes. Promoted!"

On the evening she told Janny from the good news. The booth cheers together about the nice day. But Janny want show Sara something. She but her Friend in a large hangar. In the under flat of Cyclonis. As they entered the Hangar Sara was surprised about what was in there. "Wow. That is amazing." There was a Hugh purple crystal. Bigger then a house. In there were People. They don't move or say something. But her Eyes where wide open. "What is this?" Sara asked. "I see it today on my patrol. It is a crystal prison. The guy they in tehre are the sky knights." "really!" Sara asked surprised. "really." Sara go some steps near to the crystal to look at the sky knights. There were some big bunny looking one and someone in gold armors. Also a Walop and a young boy. Not older than Sara. Also Sara noticed a red Boy in the same Age. Sara looked at him some time. She doesn't know why but the red hair boy looked familiar for her. "how is that?" Sara Asked and point at him. "That is what I know Aerrow from te Strom Hawks." "The Aerrow?" Sara asked surprised. "the guy how makes the biggest problem to us from all. I thought he would be older." "Yeah me to. But now I know he is still a kid. Like us two." Yeah. But are that all sky knights?" Sara asked. "yep. All which were alive for war end." "Impressive!" Sara only said. "I know you like that. It is something with crystal you are fascinated about it." "Yeah. I know!" Janny go to a showcase direct between the prisons. "And there are the weapons of them. I think MC will make a museum about this all. Also the skimmers and they ships are in the next hangar." Sara licensed her Friend but ignore her she looked again at the sky knight Aerrow. "What is sasa?" Janny asked. "He looked nice. Did you think he was a nice?" "I don't know. I heard the sky knights were nice but only to the Atmosian People not to us. Also why was? He is still a alive in there." "Sure?" Sara asked shocked. "Yes of course." "Did they can hear us?" "I don't know. You are the crystal expert of us two. Why should I know that." Now Janny noticed the view how Sara looked at the red hair boy. "Wait a minute Sasa. You fall in love with him." "What Ah. No. are you crazy. I and a sky knight." Janny noticed that Sara would b red in her face. "Got you." She laughed. The she started to sing "Sara plus Aerrow! Sara Plus Aerrow!" "Stop That Jan!" Sara scream angry at her. "come we leave. I don't want to miss the Lunch." So they two go out of the room.

2


	2. Chapter 2

The next day. Sara and her best Friend Janny had to fix a energy distributor in the under flats of Cyclonia.

"Man I thought you have worked for such a work. Man this Toolbox is heavy. What in there? Stones?" Sara laugh. "Yes. There are stone sin there." "What really? Do you kidding me?" "no way. There are Crystal in there. And I think you can say stone to them. Expensive stones." Janny rolled her eyes. "Ok and why have we do to such a work?" "because the crystal energy in the distributor here are very high. So we have to interrupt them so the electrician can work." "Witch hangar we have to go." Janny asked like a boring child. "Hangar number 8-4." "Wait. That is that one where the crystal prison is." "Yeah and. That thing is nut under voltage so when we cut the energy nothing happened." The two came to the great distributor. "so here is the main distributor of this Area. The second we have to cut is in the hangar. Can you cut this. Then we would be finsih soon." "yeah I do." Janny take the toolbox and go away. "Wait you genius." Sara trouw to her a walky-talky. "how you want to talk? Running every minute to me. You know that's are over 500 meter." "Ok. It is maybe better to take Walky-talkies." Janny only said.

Sara start to work. She opened the distributor and cut some cable. Then she takes her walky-talky. "Jan you are in position?" "Yes but. I have a problem." Sara moaned. "And which?" "The distributor is 4 meter over the floor and direct between the prison." "Take leather at get high there. I want cut the supply soon." "wait a minute." Sara sat herself to the floor and moaned again. that can take a while, she only thing. After 10 minute Janny answered. "so I am on a leader." "Good. So I cut the supply in 5…4…3….2….1…!" now Sara took a blocking crystal in put it between two cable. After that the light wen out a the emergency light. Only a small red started to wok. "So now it is you part. Take the blocking crystal and put it between the cables! Did you get that." "Yeah. Yeah I know what….*something fall to the grown* Oh shit!" "Janny?" Sara Asked. "jan whats is wrong." "come in?" No answered. Sara noticed some Crystal explosion but they were far away. After a second about fear she realized that that was sure a weapon test anywhere on cyclonis. Janny has only a blocking Crystal. With this you can not blow something up, she tought. "Sasa?" The walky-talky asked. "Yeah Jan what was wrong.?" "I need you help please." Sara moaned again. "what is it?" no answered. "Man. She is unable to put a crystal in a hole!" she moaned again and start to walk the corridors to the hangars. It was dark for luck Sara had a Flashlight. After the 500 meter which has took do unlimited many time for Sara. She arrived had the door. "Why she closed that. She know that without energy the doors not work." "then Sara realized that that would be the problem. Sara knocked at the door. "Jan. Are you all right. Help me by open this thing." Sara lay the flashlight away and start pushing the door. Finally the door open slowly. Fast Sara entered the room before the door closed behind her with a loud bang. Janny stand in the middle of the room. "What's wrong Jan?" Sara asked. Slowly she came close to her. Sara noticed she walk on crystal sharps. "did you destroy the blocking crystal? It is not so worse. We have thousands of them."

Janny don't move. Or make a noise. Sara know something as wrong. She had a bad felling in her stomach and her head scream ,run away. "Jan?" she finally asked again. now she noticed some one stand behind her and has his hand dover her mouth. A blue flash appeared on her neck. It was a blue short sword. "No move Talon or you friend dies!" Sara was shocked. "what?" she whispered. Behind Janny she could noticed some red hair about a boy. Sara go some steps back. "chika cha. Now move Talon. Or you head ahs a hole." Sara returns behind her stand a blond boy also in her age with a crossbow. "Finn did you get her?" the red hair boy asked. "Sure Aerrow." What Aerrow?, Sara tough to herself. Fast she looked to the crystal prison and noticed that something misted from them. No she also noticed that the crystal shares on the ground was from the prison and not from the blocking crystal. "Oh Janny. What did you do?" "Shout up. Talon. Open it." "What?" Sara asked. "Open the prison." "and how you genius I am only a mechanic." "don't make yourself small as you are. Why know you are able to handle crystal. You have sure something to open it! Do it or you friend will be death." Sara moaned. "good I need the toolbox!" "Finn!" Aerrow only command. Sara noticed a hand on her should. "no move. I only want to check you." Finn control her. After he was sure Sara had no guns he push her to the tool box. Sara opened it at take some blocking crystals. Then she go to the Hugh prison. "what you wait. Do it!" Aerrow order. "Ok! Ok!" Sara answered. Slowly she start to push some of the crystals into the prison. That began to shin and get cracks. Than it explode in a Hugh crystal explosion. Sara hind protect herself with a crystal shield. Fin, Aerrow and janny where shoot away from the explosion. Sara returns and looked after her friend. As she noticed she was all right she only scream. "Run Jan! Run!" the booth girl ran away front the too storm Hawks and was short for arriving the door. "Wait! Hold them." Sara noticed that all the sky knights were free. The prison was only crystal dust. "Jan faster!" but before the two girls arrived the door a Wallop run to the door and blocked them. "Shit. Back!" Sara scream but there the booth would cached by over ten People. They hold them. "Let us. No. Let u free." "You will pay cyclonis basdarts."

The took the back to Aerrow and throw the two girl in front of his feet's. Sara noticed that Jan has tires in his eyes. She take her friend in her arms and covered her. "We should kill them now." Someone scream. "No! guys come down. They are unarmed." "Yeah Aerrows is right. This two are kids. They are no talons. Only some workers." Aerrow looked after the two girls. Sara looked back. It wa still dark so really she don't know how he look like but she was sure he don't want to do something to them. "We need them as Hostage. Also we need someone how knows that Area her. We must find our skimmers and our ships." "good idea. Aerrow." Sara took all her courage and scream. "We know where your ships are. But we show it to you only when you all promised to do anything to us. Please we are only Workers. When don't fight!" "good! Deal!" Aerrow said. "But be warned we you try something stupid. It would be not so good to you too. Aerrow packed Sara and the blond sharpshooter janny. The pulled them to the door. Sara noticed that they Sky knights took her weapons out of the showcase. What a stupid idea. To place an showcase with the weapons direct between the prisoner. The Wallop opened the door and blocked it. So they could normal pass them. Nobody say a word when the group go through the corridors. After a time they came in an area were the light was on. Aerrow lead the group. As they came to crossroad Aerrow looked around the corner. After he was sure that nobody was there. He looked back to Sara and want ask her where she should go now. But when he saw the face of the young girl. His skin would be pale. He looked shocked at the girl. Says no word. "Aerrow what's wrong?" a girl. With purple hair said. Maybe she was 21 or older. She came to him. He only point at Sara. "the girl was also pale too. Now Aerrow asked slowly. "Piper?"


	3. Chapter 3

"How is Piper?" the girl in front of Aerrow asked. Aerrow looked in her face. Her dark skin, the blue hair and her orang eyes. But she changes herself her hair was smoothed down and also the orang hairband was no longer in there. "Piper? Did you don't remember me?" "I don't know Sky knight what you mean?" Aerrow looked to Finn. "I think I could be crazy. Where is Piper?" "no idea?" Finn starts to ask all Sky knights after Piper. Aerrow looked again in Sara's Face. He was absolute sure that Sara was Piper. "Dude! Piper is not here." "ok I am absolute sure. You are Piper." "Stop those nonsense. I know sure how I am. And how is this Piper?" Sara looked with a asking face to Janny. "Did you know how they mean?" "No idea Sasa." Finn looked in Janny face. "Men. Dude. That is Dove!" "What?" Aerrow asked. Now he looked at her. "You right Finn. What did Cyclonis to you?" he asked the girls. "Stop this nonsense Sky knight! Slowly you should know that you confusing us. With some other girls." Aerrow shook his head. "No I am absolute sure." "Aerrow. I think they are brainwashed." Aerrow looked at starling. "Yes you are right." Sara would angry. "so stop this nonsense now. Come Jan we leave!" "Moment!" Aerrow pack here strong at her arm. "Aua! Stop that! You hurt me!" "You come with!" Aerrow go on going. "Aerrow!" starling moaned. "I know. But now she is not piper. And also she don't do thing like Piper." "And what we doing now?" "We take her with." "What!" the girl moaned. "let me go!" Sara start to try to free from Aerrow's hard grip. "stop doing that. Piper. ÄH. Sara!" "let us go!" "No change Talon!"

They came to the hangar were the Condor and the skimmers are parked. Aerrow pushed the two girls into the ship. "No! Let us. You!" "Stop resist! Make it yourself not worse it is." "Wait you!" Aerrow only saw a fist which was came direct into his face. Her hit hard the ground. Sara start to run away but starling hold her. "Aerrow Everything Alright?" "yeah. Man I thought a Bull hit me!" "let me." "men the Talon Piper is really aggressive!" "My name is not Piper!" Sara snorted to Finn. Storck help Aerrow up. "Starling get her in. The others take your skimmers. We meet us at checkpoint Bravo!" the other Sky knights confirmed. "Aerrow help me with her." Sara and Jan start to resist. Junko takes the two girls and carry them into the ship. "Guys come on. I want be away soon as possible." They entered the ship. Junko guards the two girls in the hangar. "Junko. Watch them." "Sure Aerrow." Jan sat herself between Sara. She looked shocked and desperate at the floor. "Sasa. Hey everything will be right you will see." Sara looked up at the Hugh strong wallop. "Do you remember at the Basic training. At the academy?" Sara asked her friend. "Sure!" "The boy?" Jan looked in her eyes and now what Sara's plan was. With a smiley she start screaming at Sara. She also noticed that the ship accelerates and flied. "You mean the nice guy you take from me!" "stop screaming at me Bitch." "You called me Bitch. You are such an Asshole. You must own everything always." "That comes from you?" Junko looked desperate at the 2 contending girls. "Hey! Stop. Come down." He try to stop it but they two girl ignore him. "You know Sasa you a such a Freak!" "And you are unable to be a Talon." Junko comes near to them and try to push them away from herself. So they don't are able to fight against. "Sara looked short at Jan. "Now!" the girls Jumped up Take Junkos head at hit him against the floor. The surprised wallop blacked out. "Nice hit Sasa!" "Thanks. Like our Presentation in the basic training!" the booth girl's lough. "So come on we have to leave." "And were we should go?" Jan asked. "Follow me." The two girl ran through the corridors. The hear shoots and the engines of skimmers. Outside were a battle. Now they two were in an Area of the ship were many rooms was. "Shit I think we went wrong!" Sara said worried. "Wait I think in front us. The door. There we can go outside" "You are sure?" Sara asked janny. "yes. I was still here. I looked at the ship at one of my patrols." The two girls run to the door open it and stand on the bridge. Aerrow looked confused at the tow. "Ups. I think we take the wrong door." Slowly the two try to get back. But Sara noticed the strong and now angry Wallop stands behind them. Aerrow was also angry. And came to them. "so now it is over. You two stopped resist or we had to make it a another way." Staring take her weapon and went also at the girls. "Attention Aerrow. The two have some good tricks." Junko only angry said. Sara and Janny were sounded. "Ok. We give up!" Sara only said. " I hope you have a plan B?" Jan Asked. "sure what else." Aerrow smiled. "I don't know what you thing about us but we are not so stupid. Junko. Take some robes. I don't want that they two make us Problems against." "Aerrow would it not be better to have a room where they can stay. A arrest room?" "yes that is better. Junko take the 2rd wareroom. The small one. There is not many in there get the stuff out and the two Talons in there." "Yes Aerrow!"

Sara hammering against the strong Metal door. "Let us free." She hammering again. "did you hear me. Let us out here. Men!" angry she stopped at site herself to Jan on the floor. In the small room there was nothing no bed no chairs nothing. The two girls sitting on the floor with her backs on the wall at stared at the floor. "What are we now? Hostages?" Janny asked. "We are POW!" "PO What?" Janny asked. "Prisoner of War." "you mean.?" "Yes. The take us to somewhere and hold us in jails for the rest of the war." "Did you think we are really not we self?" "What?" Sara looked up and looked shocked at Jan. "Yeah, did you not noticed they call us in other names. To you the always say Piper and to Me Dove. Why?" "I have no idea. I know how I am. I have a family a little brother. And my Dad was also a Talon." "Yeah I know what you mean. I have 6 Brothers and 4 Sisters. All my brothers are older than me and they are Talons. But also It make sense. Think at the other Talons. They were so idiotic to us. Why? Maybe we are the enemy?" "Stop thinking that Jan. you make you yourself crazy." "You think it too? Have I right?" "Yes." Sara only moaned. "And also how you look at Aerrow." "What you mean." "Maybe you were a couple?" "Stop! Jan! Stop! I don't want to hear that." "About what we shell talk if not this?" "I have no idea. I think that would be a long boring travel

Aerrow stand on the bridge. "What we do know?" "I have heard about Brain wash cases but they were not so perfect. Piper and Dove have new characters and properties." Starling said worried. "Are there any changes to rewash?" "More than one. But which works is the question. Maybe we should show them Photos or torture them." "What?" Aerrow asked shocked. "Aerrow that are not Piper and Dove they two are Sara and Janny the Talons. And when we not do is the Piper and Dove in them could never come back!" Aerrow sat his self on a chair. The radio switch on. A dark cold voice whispered. "Hello Storm Hawks. You really shocked me with your lite escape but be warned in a few days you are all back in you prison." Aerrow take the speaker of the radio. "no change Cyclonis! We will resist." "You have something that belong to me. 2 good Talons! I want them back now!" "No change. You will never get Piper and Dove again. You did enough to them." "Oh Aerrow. Piper and Dove doesn't exist anymore. Only Sara and Janny." A dark laughing was to hear out of the radio. Aerrow switch it off and moaned. "Ok Starling go to work. But please start with the not so heavy methods."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasa! Get up!" Jan kick her friend soft. Sara looked up. She lies on the metal floor and had sleep. "What is?" "Me is boring." "And for that you let me not sleep." "Come you Nerd. You are also a POW like me." "And? Was it my fault?" Jan looked sad- "sorry Jan. it was not so mean. I am only tired." "I know." The heavy door opened. "Morning Girls. Something to eat for you two nice girls." Sara looked at the blond Sharpshooter. He put the tablet down. "When you think you get a kiss. I have to warn you. When you came to near to me I put our head in your Ass. You get me Storm Hawk!" Sara Protested. Finn makes a fear face and left fast the room. Jan and Sara start to giggle. "That was nice Sasa." "Like on the Academy." "Men I am hungry. She takes on of the plates from the tablet and start to eat. "Ok her army is definitely not good." "What were you know that?" Sara asked. "The food is to good" again the boot laughed.

Aerrow looked through the small hole in the wall. Whit Junko have made before he get the two girls in there. Radar was sitting on his shoulder and listen too. Starling came across and put soft her hand on his shoulder. Aerrow startled and turned fats. "Man Starling. You have scared me." "little spy." She giggles. "Come we go a short way." "what is?" Aerrow asked. "You still love her?" "What?" Aerrow asked. "Piper. or Sara." "No. I love only Piper. and not here. I will get her back so soon as possible." "I hope we can handle this." "What?" Aerrow started at her shocked. "I mean it Is not 100% sure we get it. Also you must realize we kill her character. Also Sara and Jan." "really?" Aerrow ask. "it could be possible. But I could also they can remember everything." "Ok. And when you can stared? Aerrow asked "Now when you order." Starling say it little unwell "ok do it." Aerrow order.

Sara tried to smooth her dark blue hair but without hair gel it was really hard. "men. My hair rebels to me." "For the next mission you must take a tube of your hair gel in your Booths." Sara giggles "such as emergency ration, or what?" "yes. Why not?" Janny asked. The door open. Starling entered the room. Sara show her an angry view. "so girls. I think we can have some fun together." Sara looked to Jan and back to Starling. "Fun?" she asked. Not really sure what the sky knight want from them. Starling looked at the two and was not sure if she took the right words. "I mean. You sure want make yourself a little bit fresh. Have a shower or something else." Sara twisted her eyebrow and looked to janny. She said only "Why not!"

Starling take the two girls to the bathroom. So they two can have a shower. After Sara was finished and was making her hair. She noticed her uniforms were away. "Ah. Jan. did you know where our uniforms are. Jan has still her shower. And looked out of the shower to her friend. "Are they not out there?" "ah. No! You mean I ask after when they are here." Fast Sara but a towel and wrapped it around her body. "Man. I know it. This sky knights are really a little bit strange." Starling entered the bathroom. "Were you taken our uniforms?" Sara screams at her. "Coe down. I take it to the washing machine." "Oh!" Sara said only a little bit surprising. "I thought that blond boy." "What Finn? No fear he is harmless." She take Sara at take her to the Mirror. "so now I show you something." "What you doing?" Sara Asked as Starling make her hair. "Wait. It would be perfect.

"wow. That look nice." Sara noticed her hair. Sharp set up and secured with an orange headband. Only some streak hanging in her face. "That nice." Sara said only. "yeah. so now you!" she point at Janny. "What? What is with my style?" Starling and Sara looked at her. Her black short hair which was fixed with many ponytails. "Ah. Jan. I said to you also many times that you have to change." Sara only said. "starling look to Sara. "You hold her!"

"Men you can be really cross." Jan only said. They two girls walk on the corridors of the condors. "Don't be a baby Jan. but I have to say this Sky knight starling know how you can style. Your new hair style is nice," "I am doing know. My ponytails I think looked better." Jan believe me. It is better now." Sara said with a smiley face. "hey. Wait!" starling ran after them. "You two are still under arrest you cannot go around the ship how you want." "Sure Sky knight. We are only go back to our cell. When it Is ok." Starling looked a little bit surprised at the two. But finally she Saied. "Sara you had come with me. I have to talk to you." Sara looked to Janny than back. "ok." She finally said and follow Starling in a other Wareroom a bigger one. It was dark in there and many Boxes were also in the room. also there was a table with 2 chairs. At one sat Aerrow and looked at some photos. "Aerrow?" Starling asked. "Yeah. I am all right." He said at Starling. Than he looked at Sara. "Wow. She. Looked like before." "Yeah I know." Starling only said. "What you mean?" Sara asked. Aerrow take an angry view at his face but you could notice it was hard for him. "sit down." He order. Sara did it. Starling stand behind her. Aerrow put a lamp on the table on and turn it so that the light goes in Sara's face. "Men. Can you stop this." She said. "first. You only talk when I ask. Ok?" "Yeah but?" Sara asked. "no word." Aerrow commend. He put some photos on the table. Sara looked at them. She would be pail. Then she looked back to Aerrow. "is that a Joke?" she finally asked.

Aerrow looked at her. "no it isn't." Sara looked back on the pictures. On all Pictures were the storm hawks. Also a Girl. With dark blue hair, brown skin and orang eyes. She looked like her. And now she has the same hairstyle like the girl on the photos. "How is this?" Sara asked shocked. "That is Piper. or better said that are you." "How you mean that?" Sara asked again. ""do you don't understand? Cyclonis make a brainwash on you. You are on of ours. You are a Storm Hawk not a Talon." Said Aerrow enthusiastic. Sara shook her head "no Sky knight. You dream. I am not this girl. I have a family. I have a live. Did you think I am so stupid? I know this photos are counterfeit." She looked again at the photos. "Good counterfeits!" Aerrow stand up. "Men. Start to remember. there must be something. Try it." Sara would be angry. "There is nothing. I don't know what you want from me. But leave me alone with this Bullshit. My name is Sara and not Piper for the hundred times." Aerrow stopped. "Good. When you mean. Starling took her back. Maybe you remember more when you sleep over all." Sara stand up and was on the way to leave the room. "wait!" Aerrow scream. Sara turns. She saw the Sky knight has tears in his eyes. Fats he wish them away. "Did you still remember me?" he asked. Sara looked to the ground. "I am sorry sky Knight. But I have to say No." then she leave. Aerrow sat himself on one of the chairs. He start crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara sat in the room. She looked at her hands. She was in her minds. "What is Sasa? What's wrong" Sara looked up. In her eyes Janny could see that she was agitated. "What is? Now say it." Sara looked back on her hands. "We cried!" "How?" Janny asked. "The Sky knight. Aerrow." "What? Why." "Because I don't remember him." "What. But I thought you said you know him." "Not really. I….I had a nice feeling in my stomach. Like I know him and he was important for me. It is staring. Also I dream about him." "What. Oh men you really fall in love." "Jan. Stop. Pleas not again." The Door opens. The Blond boy names Finn came back in with a new tablet. "Lunch time!" he only said. Starling stands in the door and watched them. Jan looked at her. "I don't know what you done with Finn but without partner he doesn't want back in her. The booth girl looked each other and start laughing. Sara Take one of the plate sand start eating. Then she noticed that a animal entered the room. Sara looked at him. She know the little one. "Na you. What's your name?" she asked softly. Radar came closer to her. Sara take her hand to him. Radar growled. Fats Sara put her hand back. Finn laughed. "No talon was until now able to touch him." Piper shows Radar her palm. Radar start sniffs at it. After that he looked at Sara. Sara smiled at start to stroke him. Finn stand there with open mouth and not know what he should say. Radar now sat and Sara's lap and Sara scratched his stomach and feet him with meat of her lunch. Radar slurps the food very fast and hastily. "Slowly radar. you swallowed only yourself." Starling looked shocked at Sara. Also Finn. "What you said?" Starling asked. Sara looked at Starling. "What…Ah.. I said he should eat slowly." "No. how you call him?" "Radar. That is his name or?" Starling looked more shocked. "Yeah but wear you know his name?" Sara looked to radar and back to Starling. "I don't know it. But I know it." Starling looked back to Finn. "Good I have to talk to Aerrow. Finn you guard the door." "And what is with Radar." Finn asked. "I think he want still stay her. So you have to guard the door. May when radar want get out."

Aerrow came in. he looked at Sara and radar. "Body. Everything all right!" radar looked at him. He smiled stand up an run to him. He jump at his shoulder. "I see you too like each other." "yes he is nice." Sara only said. "You remember him?" Aerrow asked. "no. not really but I know his name. radar. And I know he don't like chees." Aerrow smiled. "yes he really hate chees." Aerrow looked at the two girls. He moaned. "I hope I don't regret that but. You too can leave this room. I can take it anymore to see you two in there. We make a safe zone for you two. You can go to the Bathroom, the Gym, the kitchen or the bridge. But you are not allowed enter the rooms which are important for the ship. Every door which has a red point is forbidden for you two. Also we search at some furniture for the room her. Like beds, chairs, tables. But you must also promise to comply with rule and always say when you can remember more." Sara look to Janny. "What you say she asked." Janny looked to Sara. She only nod. Sara smiled and looked back to Aerrow. "OK! Deal! Storm Hawk! But we also want you comply with rule too." Aerrow smiled at her. "good. Deal.

Sara was in the Gym and was punsching a punching bag. Sweat dripped from her forehead. She stopped and wishes the sweat from her forehead away. Then she goes one punshing the Punshing back. Aerrow entered the gym. He stopped and starts watching her. How she maltreated the punshingback. "You have a good punshing technic." He said. Sara stopped and looked at him. She wishes again the sweat away, take a deep breath and start smiling. "thanks." Then she goes one punching. "And still you remember me?" Aerrow asked after a minute of silence. Sara screams at punch the punching back whit a final punch. The Cain was the punshingback was fixed broke and the hole back crush to the ground. Aerrow swallowed. Sara moaned. "I know you!" Aerrow looked shocked at her. "I know you were important for Piper. I also now know something is wrong." Aerrow comes near to here. She turns. "But I am not sure about it. Is it real or did you make it." "What I make." "You know. These feelings, these pictures. I don't know what you have done but stop it." Aerrow looked at the desperate girl. "I swear I did do anything to you." Aerrow defend himself. Sara looked at him. She knows Aerrow should be her enemy. But he was more. She did know it but it feels so good. But her mind says No. Sara looked to the punching back. "Sorry for that." "Men not so worse. I stop count how often he fall down. I think only Junko destroy 20. Or more." Sara grins. Aerrow take a fighting stick. On this end were Hugh marshmallow like pillow. "You can practice with me. When you want." Aerrow asked. Sara looked at him. "Why not. When you have the v to fight a sky knight." Aerrow take another fighting stick and throw it to her. Sara catches the in the Air and go in her fitting position. "But I have warned you Sara! I have defeat so many talons before. I can say I am good." Sara smiled. "And I am not a standard talon." Sara storm at him. Aerrow donor expel so a fats attack. Fats he blocks the attack at take some steps back. Like a flash Sara attack against and hit Aerrow with one of the pillow at the stomach. Aerrow v a take a breath. Sara hit him again on the head. Aerrow fall bag. He lay at the ground. Fast he hit Sara at her legs. And she fall also to the ground. Aerrow want do get up but Sara pounced on him and trough him back to the ground. Now she lies on him. "Now what is Sky knight. I thought you are better." Aerrow Trough her away from him and press she to the ground. How he lies on her. He holds her hands to the ground. "Like this." Sara tries to get free. "I think you should surrender! Talon!" Aerrow said. "no change! Sky knight!" Sara fetched from a hit Aerrow with Her head at his Head. Aerrow scream and fall back. Fast Sara stand up and go in boxing position. "Hey. That was unfair!" Aerrow pimped. "A really fight is never fair. That's the reason you should practice it." Aerrow hold his nose. "Come on Sky knight you disappoint me. I thought I get a challenge." "Wait you!" Aerrow jump up fast as Sara could look. In the fly Aerrow kick Sara away. She fall back. Aerrow would catch her again but Sara kicked him away. She gets back up. But as she searched Aerrow she looks at one of the Pillows. "no move talon." "Or what?" Sara Asked. "I get a pillow in my face?" Sara asked. She packed the Stick and take Aerrow it out of his Hand but before Sara could use it against him. He Pack her and throwher against the next wall. The he push her against the wall and press her hand at the wall. "So no I have you." Sara giggles "ok. Sky knight I surrender. I have really to Say. Aerrow you are really good!" Sara looked in his Eyes. He doesn't moved. He only looked at her. Sara looked back. She noticed that her heads are going closer.

What I doing. Sara Asked herself as her and Arrows lips hit. It was a great feeling so warm. Sara closes her eyes and starts to relax. Aerrow was a quit good kisser.

"Dude? Aerrow Where are you:" Aerrow and Sara stopped her kiss fast. Sara looked surprising at the sky knight. Finn entered the room. "Men what you doing here?" Aerrow release Sara. "Just a little bit practice. Finn." "Whit her. She is a Talon." Finn said an watched Sara carefully. As Sara show him an angry view. Finn recoiled fast. "And. It is also nice to know how they practice. And I can say they make it more painful than we." He holds his nose. Sara giggles. "Good Aerrow I have practice enough." Sara passes the two and noticed how the two boys watched after her. As she left there room Aerrow stop watching after her. But he noticed Finn looked at her ass. He pushes him. "Finn. concentrated up. She is our guest." "Yes Sir." Finn only said.

As Sara take a shower. She not really knows what still happened. She closed her eyes and saw Aerrow in front of her. With are fire red hairs and the green eyes. Fast she open her eyes." Oh No. I fall in love with him!"


	6. Chapter 6

6

Sara walks over the corridors. She was writing at a piece of paper. She makes some calculation. As she was walking around the corner. She noticed a high pain. As he looked up she was laying on the floor. Aerrow lays on her. "On. Sorry! Sorry Sara. I don't want this." "Men what have you for a brick head." Sara only said. "Wait I help you." Aerrow try to get up fast but his hand slipped out at the juice he lost by the crash. He falls again on Sara. Sara gasped for air. "Men when I don't know it I would say you like it to did that to me." "Don't make jokes about me." Aerrow said angry. Now Aerrow get up and help Sara up too. "Here your calculation." Aerrow looked at the paper. He saw high prophecies and really hard mathematic calculation. "Wow. What you try to calculate? The Sense of live." Sara took him the paper away. "No you genius! I try to make the crystal Cyclonis used." Also you believe me?" Sara moaned. "I don't know it but I need something to do." "Ok. Ah. Would it be ok for you? When you. Ah." "That I visit you today evening?" Sara asked. "Ah. Yes. Sure. Because I want to speak with you about what happened. I will take with you about Piper. Maybe it helps you." "Yeah. That's would be nice. I see you."

Sara entered her room. Now with the bed, table and the chairs it was really comfortable. Janny sat at the table and trunk tea and draw on a piece of paper. When Sara came in she looked up. "Hey. Sasa." Sara sat to her and go on calculate. "Hey Jan." "Yes" she answered. "I have thought about all." "About what" Janny look to her friend. Sara looked desperate and confused. Sara looked to her. Jan noticed that something was in her mind. "I will stay her!" Jan was shocked. "What. Are you crazy?" Sara was surprised at this answered. "Why. I feel I should be here. I know that I am should stay here." "But you are a Talon?" Jan asked. "And. But here I feel at home. I never feel that in Cyclonia. Also the guys here are nice. And remember the other Talons. They are all Assholes." "But we were some of them." Janny stand up. "You are only in love to this Sky knight. I don't believe you are so stupid to fall in this old Trick." "What you mean. Did you not also feel free here. We are prisoners and have more freedom and privileges as in Cyclonia. I mean. Why we cannot sty her. Have a nice live." Janny shook her head." I don't believe it. You sound like one of them. You sound like a traitor." Sara looked shocked at her. "Man Jan!" Janny interrupt her. "It is Corporal Janny. And I take you under arrest!" Sara looked at her. "You be crazy. We are still prisoners." Jan looked to the ground. "yeah you have right. Men I think I got crazy." Sara takes her friend in his Arms. "it is ok. We will make it so that everything will be right."

Jan stand on the balcony of the bridge and looked in the skies. "Hey… Ah. Janny.. Right? How are you?" Jan turned and looked in the blue eyes that Sharpshooter. "What you want beach boy?" she asked bored. "Nothing. Just talk. I noticed that you and Pi…Ah…Sara have some problems and I asked myself if you need somebody to talk." Jan looked at him a little bit shocked. "What?" he asked. „I know such guys like you such macho flyer and nice shooter whit an ego bigger than her skimmer. But I thought you such one two. But such a guy never asked a girl if she wants to talk." "Maybe I am no macho?" Janny distorted her face. "or you the smartest macho I ever meet." Finn has no words for that. Jan giggle. "I still was joking." "oh." Finn only said and start laughing with Jan. "so do you want to talk?" Finn asked again. "Sure. I am Jan!" "Finn. Nice to meet you." Finn said with a gently smile on his face. "So you a talon?" he asked. "And you are a Storm Hawk." Finn smiled again. "not one. I am the Finn master!" he posts at her. But fats he stopped and smiled at Jan again. "Sorry I forget." Jan start to laughed. "Men you a really funny Finn. You should make a Clown show or a comedian show." "Man. That is not I would hear." Jan laughed again. "I thought we talk about my problems. Not about yours." "Yes!" "So I start now. Ok?" Jan asked. "Yeah." "Good Sara wants stay her by you all." "But that is good." "Not really. For us. I mean we have jobs. responsibility and our ranks." "but you also have the freedom to go where you want. You don't have to fight. You can search a nice Terra and search a nice boy." Jan looked at him. "like you?" she asked. "Maybe. But you really think you could live in Cyclonis? I mean. You have sure enough reasons to run away from there. When you would be there. To would know it and would use every possibility to run away." Jan looked at him. Fast she takes his head. And gave him a kiss on his lips. As he was finish. She smiled. "Thanks Finn. You are a nice boy." Then she leave.

"where is Aerrow?" Starling run through the condor. "Finn did you see him?" Finn looked questioned at her. "What? No. since yesterday evening." Starling make a worried view. "What going on?" Finn asked. But starling was still running through the Conndor. Finn followed her. "Men. Starling stop!" they came to the Bridge. "Stork did you see Aerrow?" Starling asked fats. "What? No!" the Pilot said. "Remember Stork he is disappeared." Finn reached now also on the bridge. He was out of breath. "Men. What….What's wrong." Starling turn. "Aerrow is disappeared since yesterday evening. Junko saw him that last with Sara." "And?" Finn asked. "She is disappeared too." Finn looked unbelief at her. "You mean?" "she take him to Cyclonis. Yes." Starling put some of Pipers maps on the table and start calculating. "They can be having a maximal lead of six hours. May the use public transport. Than its are 3 hours." Finn looked asking at her. "have you look at his room." Starling looks at Finn if he had made a bad joke. "What sell they do there." shrugged the shoulder "Maybe they make some private talk." "or she take him has hostage!" Stork said. "Shit!" starling scream. "Finn, Junko with me take you weapons. The Storm hawks stand before the door to Aerrow's room. Starling knocked at the door. "Aerrow are you in there? When you cannot speak because somebody has a knife on your neck. Pleas cough." Nothing done. Starling looked worried. "Ok junko. The door!" she orders. Junko opened the door. But what they saw all not really expected. "Aerrow?" Starling asked shocked.

So I want to ask you all about what happened next?

Tell me what happened.^^


	7. Chapter 7

The Storm hawks looked at Aerrow. He was lying in his bed. Slowly he woke up. He rubber his eyes. "Hey guys what's wrong?" he asked tired. "We thought you are kidnaped." Starling tells him. "Ah…How is that." Stork point at the Aerrow's bed. Someone was also lying in it. But covered with many Blankets and Pillows. Slowly a head came out of his hid. "Sara?" all said shocked. "How is Sara?" she asked tired. Starling said a little bit stunned." But you are? Or not?" "man now we have 3!" Finn moaned. Sara Smiled. "Why 3. One. I would say we have one!" the girl rapped herself with blanket. "Piper?" finally asked. "Yes I am back." Now the Storm hawks understand. Starling start to smiled, Junko and Finn cheered and also stork has a not so scared view than usual. Radar jumped to Aerrow and Piper on the bed. His tail waved for pleasure. Piper start to scratch him. It was like a "welcome back party" But one was not happy. Jan said in her room. She was sure Sara took Aerrow to Cyclonis and starts also to make a plan to get out of her room.

Piper wears now her old uniform again. She left Aerrow's room and show him a smile. Finn goes to Aerrow. "Man. Did you. AH..I mean. Have you?" Starling slaps him light at the neck. "Finn that is private." "Aerrow smiled. "You did it true?" the sharpshooter asked. Aerrow only smiled and went away. "Wait Aerrow!" starling said. "How it happened. No I don't mean you and Piper but how she came back?" the smile in Aerrow's face disappeared. "it was strange. I notice I love Sara too. And she me. We meet in her. And…it is complicated." "Tell us." Finn said curious. "Later. I have hunger. Also I want have with my girl. She is back. We should make a Party." "And Janny?" Starling asked. "I have an idea. We travel to the other sky knights. We must meet Wren."

Aerrow and piper sat at the table in the kitchen and have they breakfast. They look like a newly in love couple. Piper sat at Aerrow's lap. He feed her with a jam breath. "Man they look like 2 turtledoves." Finn said. He, Juno and Starling stand in the door and watched them. "Hey he had seen Piper since the big battle. I think he cried every night." Starling said. "really." Junko asked. "Yes. I hear it. He was really coping with the nerves with Sara and this whole Cyclonical stuff." "Oh I understand." Piper and Aerrow finished her breakfast than the group entered the kitchen. "So what now?" Starling asked. Piper get up. "I will talk with Jan. I hope she don't be crazy about that I am back and Sara is away." "Need you a guard?" Finn asked fast. Starling smiled. "You like her?" Aerrow asked. "what. No. I mean. I." Finns head get become red." Piper giggle. "Finn when you don't come with me I go alone to her." Finn moaned as Piper left the room. "So Aerrow what happened yesterday?" Aerrow watched them all and saw in her eyes that they really want to know it. "ok. I tell you." And so Aerrow started to tell.

Some hours before:

Sara entered Aerrow's room. "And sky knight. About what you want Talk?" Aerrow sad on his bed. He cried some time before. "Hey. What's wrong Aerrow . So a strong Sky knight don't have to cry." Sara only said. "No. it is. About her." "Piper?" Sara asked. "Yes sorry. I have myself under control. "Sara sat to him on the bed. "Hey. You miss her?" "Yes. But. I don't will miss you too. It is so complicated." "That's love always." Sara said. Aerrow looked at her. "I feel her!" Sara said. "What?" Aerrow asked. "I can feel hear. The whole time. Like a voice in my mind. Like a bad conscience. That's also the reason I had no fear when you captured us." Aerrow looked at her. He takes her hand. "I had fear but this voice said. Have no fear, he is good, and he wills safe you." "That's good." Aerrow said. "not really. I feel like I have another body in me." "Oh!" Aerrow said. "and she is really irritating. Is she in real also such a know-it-all." "Oh yes." Aerrow smiled. Sara looked up. "Shoot up!" "What?" Aerrow asked shocked. "Not you her." "What she say?" Sara smiled. "When I kiss you again. She will kill me." Aerrow smiled again "yeah that's her." Aerrow noticed that her heads came near together. Aerrow shut his Eyes when her ripped hit together. Hey lays his hand around Sara's neck. It was one of the longest kiss he ever had. It was warm. Aerrow noticed that Sara stopped. She take her head little bit away so she could speak. Slowly she whispered. "I will miss you." Then she said noting. Aerrow noticed her trembling. He opens his eyes. Sara looked at him shocked. Her eyes were with open. She took a long breath. "What's wrong?" In this moment Sara's hand hit him on his cheek. „What's wrong?" he look at her and noticed that she was crying. Then she fell to his shoulder. "Aerrow I miss you so much." Aerrow looked shocked at her. "Piper?" he asked. "Yes you genius. What did you think you do? Kissing another girl?" "But you are still in there." "You such an idiot. I hate you!" Aerrow smiled. "Really?" he asked. Piper rolls her eyes. "Not really you bandit." Aerrow smiled and gave her a long kiss.

"And what than happened. I don't want tell." Aerrow said. "Ok. I understand." Starling said. "And Sara?" Finn asked. "She is gone." Aerrow said a little bit sad. "What?" somebody asked shocked. They looked to the door. "No move or she dies!" Jan stand in there door and hold a sharp glass shard on Piper neck. "What the!" Finn screams. "Free her!" Aerrow scream. Pipers try to free. "What you want Jan." "It is Corporal Janny for you. Storm Hawks. And what I want. I want my Sara back!" Finn stands up. "Please don't do that." He goes near to her. "Stop that Finn." Jan scream. Tears were on her cheek. "Jan start to remember. We don't are Cyclonians. We are one of them." Jan took her hand and put it on Pipers mouth. "stop that. I've never liked your talking." Finn smiled. "Like me!" Piper so him an angry but also despaired view. "Jan. come on. You will really back. And lose me. The Finnmaster?" Jan moaned. "I said you I hate such guys." Finn smiled. "No. you like it. And you know it." Jan moaned again. "Hey come. Give me that thing. Everything will be right. We will find a way to help Sara to. Please let her free." Jan start to cry at let Piper free. Finn takes Janny in his arm. And start to comfort her. "Pscht. Everything will be right Jan." "I don't know what I should do. I am not know what wrong and what right." "Pscht. It is over soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Jan start to trembling in Finn arms. Then she looked questioned at him. "Finn? What. Where am I?" "Dove?" Finn asked shocked. "Yes. What's happened?" Finn releases her. Aerrow noticed his sad view. "Finn?" he asked. But he has still left the room. Aerrow saw he cried. Dove looked after him. "What's wrong with him?" she asked. Piper went to her. "He loved in a person which is gone now. I explain you all." And so Piper told Dove what happened until the last battle.

"Can you nothing remember. At Jan and all this?" Aerrow asked. "No. Not really. But slow it returns. When I hear that all." Aerrow looked worried to piper. "Pi. Do you remember anything more?" he asked. Piper looked at him worried. "I am not sure. I can still remember at Sara and all she done. It was like I was a spectator in her Body. But what happened before. I am not sure. But I had tonight a dream and I think it was about what happened." Starling looked at Aerrow. "I know only that you Aerrow were one at the first how was throw in the prison. I was before Dove and Piper. Cyclonis want throw piper at last." "Yes. She wants to torture me. As revenge for what we all done to her I think." Piper goes to Aerrow. "That's still what I saw in my dream." "And what happened next?" "I was alone with dove. Cyclonis tell me. She has a special gift for me. She takes a special crystal at aim at me. But when she shoots. Dove jumped in front of me. To protect me. But we both were hit. Then I awake." Aerrow looked worried. "She it could happen. Maybe it was a brain wash crystal." Piper confirmed. "And what now?" Dove asked. Piper smiled. "I have a plan. How we can defeat Cyclonis for all time." Aerrow looked to Starling. "Sounds good!" Starling only said.

Piper Push Aerrow out of the condor. His arm was tied. Aerrow fall ant the hard floor of the Hangar in Cyclonis. "Pi what's wrong with you? What is that all." Piper smiled evil. "You idiot I am Sara. Piper is still gone." "What?" he screams. "Out all of you!" Jan hold her fight stick and aim at Starling and Finn. "Man. Janny what's wrong. I am. Finn you remember?" "Shout up you macho." Cyclonis came in the Hangar and looked smiled at the captured Storm Hawks. Sara and Jan salute. "Lieutenant Sara and Corporal Jan! Report back with the captured Storm Hawks." Cyclonis start to Laughing. "Good work. Really good work." Cyclonis came near to Aerrow. "That you have not expected. My Brain wash is so strong. Nobody is able to get out of it. Especially Piper." Aerrow scream at her. "You are a Monster Cyclonis. You don't get through with it." Cyclonis laugh again. "Sara takes them back to Hangar 8-4. But wait for me. I want don't miss the welcome back Party for The storm Hawks." "Yes Master!" Sara said. She takes Aerrow on his Arm and pulled him away. Dark Ace came to Cyclonis. "You really believe them?" "What?" she asked him shocked. "Dark Ace that's something I don't believe you are jealous to them. Because they were able to catch the Storm Hawks in a few days. But you were not able to do that in years." Dark Ace looked at her shocked. "But Master?" "Shut up. I don't want to hear. I have go to a Party now."

Cyclonis came in the Hangar. The Storm hawks stand in one line in front of the old crystal prison. Sara and Jan guard them with her Fighting Sticks. Cyclonis also noticed the two wear the uniforms of Piper and Dove. "Are you ready Sara?" She asked. "Yes we are." Cyclons smiled at Aerrow. "And Aerrow ready to suffer your rest of your live in there." Aerrow said angry. "You will pay! For all!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sara looked with an evil Smiled at the Storm hawks. Aerrow looked at her with an unbelievable view. "Sara Stop that!" her order. "Now ay Aerrow! It is over!" Cyclonis laughed. "Give it up Aerrow. You cannot turn her. She is my." Dark Ace entered the room. Sara watched at him and then back to Cyclonis. Cyclonis tock a pink crystal out of her pocket at gave it to Sara. "Would you do this pleasure?" "Sure Master!" Sara takes the crystal and amid at Aerrow. "It is over!" she screams. But fast she turned, amid at dark Ace and shoot. On dark Ace hand appeared a crystal. Like cuffs this Crystal pulls his hand together. "What!" he screams." This crystal cuff pulled him to the Crystal prison. As he hid it a flash appeared. After Sara opens her Eyes she noticed Dark Ace was captured in the Prison. "What you do?" Cyclonis scream at her. But Sara and Jan stand in front of the Storm Hawks and amid at Cyclonis. "The wright! Cyclonis it is over. You are surrender." Cyclonis smiled evil. "Piper. What's a pleasure? I have underrated you. You was really able to break out of the Brain wash. And I expect Jan too." Dove looked at her angry. "It is Dove!" "Whatever." Cyclonis said angry. She looked back to Piper. "But my best friend. You sure not noticed. That the crystal I use was not a Brain was one." Piper looked shocked at her. "What?" she asked. "It was a special one. I made it only for you. He create a new Mind in a body. And this Mind I can make after my wish. And the best is. This mind is not destroyable." Piper swallowed. Suddenly she get strong headache. Her head was short for explode. "What is this!" she screams. "Sara. She wants out. And that I will do for her!" Cyclonis take a second crystal. She amid at Piper and dove. "Piper down!" Aerrow scream. But it was too late. The Crystal energy hit the two girls. They two writhe in pain and fall to the ground.

Aerrow was not sure but I thought it look lie as Piper was getting torn into two parts. She had incredible pains. "Cyclonis Stop!" Aerrow scream. Cyclonis smiled happy but also with a Feared View for Aerrow. "Why. No it gone be fun." Piper screams again. Than Aerrow noticed that a second Body was pulled out of her. "What the…!" Aerrow scream unbelief. The second Body flies to Cyclonis and land between her. Also from Dove a second Body appeared and land between Cyclonis. The contours would be sharp and Aerrow noticed the two girls were appeared between Cyclonis. There stand two girls in Talon uniforms. The energy of the crystal stopped and Piper and dove can get up. Now they looked into the Eyes of the two other girls. Piper was shocked. She looked in her Eyes. "How are you?" Piper asked. The girl wishes her blue hair out of her Face and said with a evil smile. "How am I? Mhm. Good Question. But you sure know it." Piper was still shocked. "Sara!" Piper said. Sara smiled "who else!" Sara said. Dove looked in Jan eyes. "That…That is incredible." Jan smiled. "No it is the Power of Cyclonis. Aerrow looked back to Piper. He noticed now that Piper now wears her uniform. It was staring. Before she was hit of the crystals she wears Sara's Talon uniform. The same by Dove. "Aerrow. Believe you what you see?" Starling asked. "Not really. But we must get out of the tides."

Cyclonis smiled. "That's what I would see since I Make Sara and Jan. how the crush you too." Cyclonis smiled. She looked to Sara and Jan. "Crush them!" she order. Sara and Jan take her Fighting sticks and go at Piper and Dove. Fats Piper active her fighting's tick and Dove too. Piper looked in Sara's eyes. Sara jumbled at her. Her Stick was flying at her. Fast Piper countered. Her Stick crushes together. Fats Sara kicks after piper. She hit Piper in the stomach. Piper gasped for air. Sara punished after Piper with her stick but Piper ducked and hit Sara with her stick at her arm."Ahrg!" Sara fall back to the ground has Piper use a Crystal to throw her away. Piper attack Sara. But Sara kicks after Pipers feet's and hit her. Piper falls on the ground too. Fats Sara stands up and attacks Piper again with her stick. She hit Pipers crystal so Piper loses it. Piper punches her Stick against Sara's. The boot against each other. "Sara! Stop that. You are not a Talon!" Piper screams. "What know you? You are only a Crystal Nerd." Piper show her an angry view. Fast Piper shot Sara's Stick away with her stick. Then she throws Sara back to the floor. Now Sara lies in front of her on the ground. As Piper was start to punch at her with the stick again. she would hit by a crystal energy. She was throw back too and crash against the Crystal Prison. "Ouch!" Piper takes a hand o her blackhead. As she looked up. Sara stand in front of her and amid at her with her fighting stick. The Crystal of the stick was short before Pipers nose. "it is over Piper!" she scream. Piper looked to Dove. Jan has pushed her to the Wall with her fighting stick. So that he was direct on Doves neck. Dove gasp after Air."

Cyclonis came to Sara. "Nice work. Now finish her." Sara looked shocked at her. "How?" Cyclonis take the crystal from the ground at gave it to Sara. "Use this and send them to the prison!" Sara smiled evil. "Good idea!" Sara Take Piper and bull her up. "Let me!" Piper screams. Sara turns Piper. So she stands direct in front of the crystal prison. "You don't have to do this!" piper said. Sara giggles. "But it makes fun to do it." Sara looked to Aerrow. Aerrow looked back. "Sara. Please stop. You are not this. You are good." Piper noticed Sara stopped. Cyclonis too. "Sara go one. For what you wait? Send her into the prison!" Sara looked to Cyclonis and then back to Aerrow. "Sara. You are not a Talon. You are one of us. Man. I love you!"

Sara and Piper looked shocked at him. "you? You?" Sara stammered. Cyclonis start too laughed. "Aerrow do you really believe one of my best talon is fall in this old trick. Come One Aerrow. You are able to do more!" But Sara doesn't move. She looked again at Aerrow. She remembers the last day. Piper tries to free from her grip but it was impossible. "Sara goes one. Do you really believe this stuff?" Cyclonis scream angry. Sara looked to her. The she go one. Piper noticed that Sara's lips came near to her hear. Sara whispered. "Play with!" Sara throws Piper against the Prison. Cyclonis want scream for happiness. But then she noticed Sara Returns and amid at Her. The energy of the crystal hit Cyclonis. Faster she could looked the crystal cuffs appeared on her hands and she was pulled into the Crystal prison.


	10. Chapter 10

Piper looked up to Sara. She was still there. Sara gave her a hand up. "Thanks. For all." Piper said. "No Problem Pi! I never want do betray you all. I am sorry about that all. Jan you to?" Sara looked to Jan. she release Dove. "Sure. Also sorry from me." Aerrow smiled. "That's nice. But can you please take this robes away?" he asked. Piper and Sara giggle. They two girls looked each other but also they looked like best friends. As they Storm hawks was free they watched at the Prison. "What for an irony. She is now trapped in her own Prison!" Stock said. "no Move!" The Storm Hawks Turned fast. Raves and a hole Talon Army has surrounded them. "Storm Hawks it is over. Give up or it will be your ended!" The Storm Hawks and Sara and Jan take her attack Position and wait that the Talons attack. But then She noticed the Skimmer engines. A hugh explosion let opened the Main Gate. Hundreds of Skimmers fly inter the Hangar and Surrounded the Talons. The other Sky Knights were come. Raves looked shocked at the many Sky knights. Suzi Lu of the Absolut zeros came to Aerrow. "Hey Body everything all right?" Aerrow smiled. "Oh Yes!" Suzi Lu now noticed Sara and Jan. "What the? I don't know you have a sister Piper?" Piper smiled and looked at Sara. "No sh eis not my really sister but I think we can say it." Sara smiled back. Raves and the Talons give up. "We have won!" Starling said happy. "That's Awesome!" Aerrow cheered.

Later Back on the Condor

Pier was with Sara and Jan on the medic station at make some test. Aerrow came in. "And?" he asked. Piper takes a list. "Ok. They have normal Bones. The Meat is normal like us and also they have the same amount blood like normal. When I could know it I would say they a normal humans." Sara and Jan looked at her. "You mean?" Sara asked. "Yes you are normal and stabile. I think you will now live as normal humans." Aerrow smiled "That is great." Piper smiled to. "And what you want to do now? After the war. Aerrow asked. Sara looked to Janny. "I don't have really an Idea. I only remember I fight." Sara said sad. "What is when you stay her? With us. We can sure need some help in the future to. We have enough to do. Also now with the great Sky knight Police forces. We need also help." "That's a great Idea Piper. What do you think? Could you like to join us?" Aerrow asked with hope in his eyes. Sara and Jan Start to smiled. "Yeah. That would be great." Sara said happy. Jan smiled to. "Jan for you it is also good. I Mean now were you are in couple with Finn." Piper said. "Were you knowing that?" Jan asked shocked. "Come one. Everybody could see it." Aerrow said. Jan become a red head. Sara and Piper start to laughed. "It is not so worse Jan." Aerrow said.

Aerrow was in the Gym and makes some exercise with two short sword dummies. Piper entered. "Hey!" she only said. Aerrow looked at her. "Hey!" he said. Piper smiled. "Something against when you have some enemies?" she asked. "Why not. Aerrow said." Piper smiled like evil. Aerrow looked a lite bit worried. "Ah. What you have planned?" he asked. "Now!" Piper screams. Somebody jumped at Aerrow from behind. Aerrow turns at block an Attack with a Fighting Stick. It was Sara. Sara tries to Push Aerrow with her stick away. But Aerrow hold against it. Sara smiled. "Turn Aerrow!" she only said. As Aerrow looked behind. Piper attacks him. "Oh Man." Fats Aerrow Tries to block her attack to. But he was to slow the Pillow on the Stick Punch him to ground. He loses his swords. "Get Him!" Piper scram. The two girls press him to the ground. Every girl holds one of his arms. Booth giggles. "What? What is this?" Aerrow asked. Sara looked to piper. "Ok Pi. Now he is yours." Sara stands up and go. Now piper holds Aerrow alone to the ground. "Pi. What?" Piper gave him a long kiss on his mouth. Aerrow noticed the love In it. After they were Finish Piper said only. "And the next time you kiss Sara I will not kiss you like that I will you kill!" Aerrow smiled. "Sure. Nothing easier than that!"

Now it is over-,-  
but I think i will make a cotine to this Nice Story.

Thanks to you all to read it.

Love Piper-st^^


	11. Chapter 11

My name is Aerrow

I am a Sky knight

This is my Squadron

Finn the Marksman

"Chika Cha!"

Junko The Strongman

"Huh! Sorry!"

Piper the Specialist

"let do it!"

Stork our Pilot

"We domed!"

Sara our close fight specialist

"You have no change!"

Janny our Scout

"I see you!"

And of Course my Copilot. Radar

We are the Storm Hawks, and the sky is never the limit


End file.
